1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to locking devices for books and the like and, more particularly, to a cord-lock device having a first cord loop attached to the front page of the book cover and a second cord loop attached to the back book cover page, the cord loops being capable of being releasably intertwined with one another to alternately secure the book in a closed position or permit access to the internal contents of the book.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Locking devices for books and the like have been known for hundreds of years, with locking devices for doors and boxes even going farther back. Many different types of locking devices have been proposed and used with such objects, including such devices as latch-type locks, deadbolts, padlocks, clasp securement systems and many others too numerous to name. More specific to the present invention, however, are such book locking devices such as clasps, small padlocks, and other such devices which are intended to prevent entry into a book or the like by unauthorized persons. With many such devices, however, it is necessary to remember a combination or retain a key in order to unlock the locking device and, if the combination is forgotten or the key is lost, it becomes impossible to open the book unless the locking device is broken. There is therefore a need for a locking device for books and the like which does not require a combination or key to open, yet provides some degree of security to prevent the contents of the book from being examined.
It has been found that many of the books sold with locking devices are sold to persons under the age of sixteen and, specifically, to children between the ages of ten and fourteen for purposes such as keeping a diary or other private writings. Of course, younger children may also wish to keep personal information in their book, but it is very unlikely that a young child will safely keep a key or remember a combination in order to access the interior of the book. But it is precisely at this age that the fundamentals of writing are taught and the use of those skills should be encouraged. Therefore, there is a need for an improved book locking device which can be used by younger individuals and that does not require the use of a combination or a key.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved cord-locking device for books and the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cord-lock device which includes a pair of looped cords which, through manipulation of the cords, can be intertwined to prevent access to the interior of the book.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cord-lock device which is attractive in appearance and relatively simple to use once the secret to the operation of the device is disclosed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cord-lock device which can be used not only on books but on many other objects having the possibility of being opened, including a box, chest, album, case, or any other such object.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide a cord-lock device which is relatively simple to install and operate, yet provides a good degree of protection to internal features of the book or other objects having the possibility of being opened due to the secret nature of the system.